Ultimate Hetalia Interview
by S.I.N1146
Summary: What happens when an Uchiha sibling and her friend invite Hetalia and Naruto characters into one interview? Rated T for swearing. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your docu

America: Ok so let's get this meeting started! *shows a picture of a poorly drawn hero with it's 2 hand around the poorly drawn world* Ok so about that whole hero thing to enslave humanity I think it would be a really great idea to help stop global warming and all other world problems.

Japan: I agree with America-san I think we should…..

Switzerland: Well that's just a waste of time and money!

Liechestien: Big brother calm down.

England: I disagree with America. It is indeed a stupid idea.

France: Oh, Angleterre why don't you relax.~

England: *Anger sign* Well I don't suppose you have a better idea? Do you frog?!

France: No, I'm just implying that you look cuter when you're calmer.

England and France: *starts fighting*

Spain: Roma~! You're so cute! *pokes cheeks*

Romano: Shut up you bastard!

: You all originated from Korea, daze~!

Hong Kong: *sets up fireworks*

China: Aiyaah! Hong Kong don't set them off! Aru!

Russia: Everyone will become one with Mother Russia, da?

: Ve~! Pasta~!

Germany: Everyone shut up! *anger sign*

England and France: Germany *stops fighting*

Germany: *sighs and runs hands through his hair* Vell I can't believe I'm saying zhis but….

Everyone: *leans in suddenly interested and quiet*

Germany: Ve're not here for a meeting.

Everyone: HUH?! (aru?!)(daze?!)

Germany: Ve vere actually invited by 2 people named S.I.N1146 and Halfdreamonaquartermoon. Now before you say anything only zhese pen names vere shown at the end of zhis note. *holds up note*

America: *snatches note from Germany and starts reading* Dear Germany, Me and My friend are cordially inviting you and the rest of the Axis Powers, Allies, Spain, Romano, , Hong Kong, Switzerland and Liechestien to a social get-together at the World Conference Room, 9:30 am sharp on Tuesday, November 20, 2012. You may wear casual attire. – S.I.N1146 and Halfdreamonaquartermoon.

Everyone:….. Why did we come here in the first place? (Aru.)(daze~)

China: So where are the both of them, aru?

?: Come on, come on! We're late enough already! Nya!~

?: Alright, I'm coming.

*Door opens revealing 2 girls. The one on the right is shorter than the other one. The taller one has an Akatsuki cloak with black hair tied into a ponytail with a green ribbon and black eyes, The shorter one has blue jeans and a yellow shirt that has the word 'RAWR' in black lettering carrying a tiger cub with a green hoodie*

? and ?: Sorry we're late! Nya!~

Everyone: *stares* Who are you? (aru)(daze~)

?: Oh, yes! Intros. Well my name is Uchiha Hirome also known as S.I.N1146. *bows politely* It's very nice to meet all of you.

?: Oh, Hiro liven up a bit. By the way my name's Audrey; also known as Halfdreamonaquartermoon and this is Nicquita. *gestures to tiger* Nya!~

Everyone: *shocked*

Audrey: What? Nya!?~

Germany: *still shocked* U-uhm, ve just didn't expect someone so young to hold this event.

Romano: *mutters* And feminine.

Audrey: Well why can't we?( Nya!~)

Hirome: *pats Audrey gently* Calm down Auds. Don't go ballistic on them.

Audrey: I'm not! Nya!~

Hirome: *smiles then turns to everyone* Well actually I'm not S.I.N1146 herself but her OC

Japan: So where is the rear S.I.N1146?

Hirome: *smiles* She's busy most of the time, so I usually stand in for her.

Japan: *blushes* O-ok but why are you…..

Audrey: Alive? Here?

England: Why the bloody hell would she not be here or alive?

Everyone: *nods in agreement*

Japan: Werr because Uchiha is actuary the last name of a character in a manga produced in my country.

Hirome: *nods* I read the manga and the manga the Uchiha clan was wiped out by Madara.

Japan: *surprised* I thought they wer wiped out by Uchiha Itachi?

Hirome: *shakes head* No. Madara used a jutsu to make himself look like Itachi –nii. The only reason I'm alive is because….*looks down* Instead of killing me, Madara erased my memory and put me in another dimension.

France:*sparkles* But how did such a beautiful maiden find out her true identity? *Gets hit by England and sliced by Japan's katana*

Hirome: I'm not spoiling for any of you. *winks*

Audrey: *snorts* Trivia. Well all I can say is that I'm her classmate and friend. Nothing else. Nya~.

Germany: Real life or some other twisted realm?

Audrey: Maybe, mya~.

England: Anyways, down to business. Why did you invite us here?

Hirome and Audrey: *looks at each other for a few seconds before grinning evily, dark aura shrouding them*

Everyone: *shifts around nervously*

Hirome and Audrey: Ultimate interview with Hetalia! *Hirome waves flags with Japanese symbols on them while Audrey just grins and hugs the tiger cub*

America: What's the difference? All of us have been in interviews before.

Everyone: *nods in agreement*

Hirome: The difference is that the guest stars will be a Hetalia character and a Naruto will be 2 characters that will stay in 1-2 sessions and after those sessions we'll pick another pair. If Mistress S.I.N1146 is in a good mood maybe 3 people at a session.

Everyone: Woah (aru) (daze~)

Japan: *nervous* They're not going to cause harm or destruction, right?

Audrey: *looks at her nails* It depends on the person who's coming. (A/N: Bear in mind this does not have a hidden meaning to it) *hides malicious grin*

Hirome: Hopefully the person is in a good mood. *coughHidancough*

Germany: Wunderbar. Anything else?

Audrey: Yes, we're only limiting the truths or dares to 5 per reviewer in whichever format. But anything else like hugs, kisses, gifts, etc. are unlimited. Oh, and also we WON'T be accepting any OCs thank you very much.

Hirome: And yes, M rated dares are allowed.

Everyone except France: *mentally scared*

Hirome: *sees their distress* Just limit them please.

Everyone except France: *breathes a sigh of relief*

France: Aw. I was hoping for full on, hardcore- *gets head smacked by Audrey*

Audrey: SHUT UP! NYA~!

Hirome: Komme, Audrey, Komme. (A/N: Yes this is a Septimus Heap refrence and I don't own it)

France: Aw.~ I was hoping some were with you and me.~

Audrey: *pulls out big gun and aims at France*

Hirome: Audrey! There will be no usage of B.A.G or P.A.M!

Audrey: What's the use of my Big Ass Gun or my Powerful Author Magic? Mya~.

Hirome: *dark aura* You have me remember? *returns to normal* Only use those when I'm absent. But you can use P.A.M anytime.

Audrey: *snorts* Fair enough, nya~.

China: So who's guest starring in the next session, aru?

Audrey: *looks at paper* Well it would either be the following:

Hidan and Prussia

Greece and Shikamaru or

Hungary and Konan, nya~.

Hirome:*groans* Of all people it just had to be Hidan.

Audrey: *pats Hirome on the back* You'll live. I think, mya~.

Hirome: *chuckles * I just have crappy luck.

Audrey: Anything else you'd like us to elaborate? *British accent*

Romano: First of all, why do you have such a stupid accent? Lastly, can the readers ask you guys truths or dares?

Hirome: Yeah, they can but just a piece of advice, truth or dare Audrey at your own risk I can't ensure your own safety.

Romano: Why the hell not?!

Audrey: I'll strangle you, use P.A.M and B.A.G, bite you, scratch you and set Nicquita on you! Oh, and I like this accent, sir! *salutes* Nya~!

Everyone except Hirome: *sweatdrop*

America: *leans over and whispers* Dude is she usually like this?

Hirome: Yes, she is very energetic and happy but at the same time serious and has a kind heart.

Audrey: Hiro! What are you and America whispering about?! Nya~!

Hirome: Oh, nothing too important, Audrey. *smiles sweetly*

Male countries: *blushing*

Hirome: Anyways, this is it for this session! Please vote for your favourite paring!

Audrey: Bye everyone, see you soon! Mrrp!

Italy: Ve~ Pasta~! Ciao, everybody!

ment here...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*lights open*

*Door to World meeting room opens*

*Audrey and Hirome run in panting*

Hirome: Ah…. Looks like we're early, nee Audrey?

Audrey: *pants* Yeah. Nya~ *looks at the long meeting table and notices something* Hey but what's this?! Nya! *picks up a piece of paper*

Hirome: *looks over Audrey's shoulder* Hm…. It looks like a coupon for… pasta?

?: Vee~! Doitsu~! Doitsu~! I heard someone say pasta~! I'm gonna look~!

?: Oi! Italy! Vait!

?: Ah! Doitsu-san, Itaria-san where are you going?

?: HAHAHAHAHA! Don't forget the HERO!

*really loud hitting noise and commotion*

Hirome: *looks at the door sweatdropping* Do they realize that even when they're outside they're being filmed?

Audrey: *sweatdrops* Uh…. I don't even think they know that they ARE being filmed at all. Mya.

*loud crashing sounds and cursing*

*Hirome and Audrey look at each other*

Hirome: *shrugs* Oh, well. Let's just keep it that way so that the readers have some fangirl material.

Audrey: *grins evily* Yeah. Nya~!

*Doors suddenly burst open and the countries walk in and promptly sit in their respective places except Germany*

Germany: Ah, you two. Sorry for zhe vait but zhese two insisted that zhey vere part of zhis gathering. *holds up a sleeping Greece and a tied up half-sleeping Shikamaru Nara in a bondage style (courtesy of Germany)*

Hirome: *tries to contain laughter but fails*

Countries: *look at her strangely*

Shikamaru: *snaps out of sleep* Huh? *looks down* What the hell? Why am I tied up and where the hell am I? * notices Hirome* Oh, it's you Hirome-san.

Hirome: *smiles* Ohaiyo, Shikamaru-kun! *bows* Gomenasai! But they thought you were an enemy.

Shikamaru: Eh? That's fine but can you tell your friend to put me down? It's such a drag just hanging like this.

Everyone except Hirome: *sweatdrop*

Shikamaru: *kicks Greece* Oi! Wake up! *sighs* Geez… It's such a drag waking guys like this up.

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Germany: *takes a deep breath* WAKE UP!

Audrey: *screams*

Everyone: *flinches*

Greece: *wakes up* Huh?... Where am I?

Germany: *lets go of Greece and unties Shikamaru*

Shikamaru and Greece: *sit down*

Hirome: Auds, calm down. *pats her back*

Audrey: *pants*

Hirome: Well since we wasted a lot of time let's introduce our special guests; Greece and Shikamaru Nara! *grins*

Audrey: *back to usual* Nya~! *waves flags*

Everyone except Hirome and Greece: *sweatdrop* *in heads* Is she bipolar?

Greece: *to Audrey* Cute. *waves* Hello.

Shikamaru: *waves* Yo.

Audrey: Alright! Now that our guests have been introduced let's see our reviews! Nya~! Nicquita, hit it!

*screen falls out from nowhere*

*screen turns on with Nicquita on it holding a piece of paper with the review*

Audrey: *Adjusts glasses* Alright our first review is from gravity5: _I dare Naruto to kiss Sasuke for 10 second. _Nya~.

Hirome: *eyes widen* A-aniki?!

Shikamaru: *whistles* Do you think they'll fight?

Hirome: *snorts* Likely.

Audrey: Well then, let's tie them up that way they can't hurt each other *dark aura* or escape the dare.

Hirome and Shikamaru: Might as well.

England: Will that be ok? *worried*

France: Oui. For once I agree with mon petite Angleterre.

Audrey: Don't worry, they're going to be tied up anyway. *uses P.A.M and a portal appears*

Italy: *clings to Germany* Ve! Doitsu! I'm scared!

Switzerland: *readies gun*

Liechtenstein: *hides and trembles behind her brother*

Japan: *unsheathes katana*

Spain: *readies tomatoes*

Romano: *hides behind Spain*

Russia: *opens coat partly to reveal his pipe*

China: *readies wok and ladle*

: *looks excitedly at the portal and bounces on his chair*

Hong Kong: *tries to calm down*

Hirome: *readying poisonous needles*

England: *readying magic*

France: *waits for an opening to benefit from the sidelines*

Shikamaru: *readies shadow jutsu*

*Sasuke and Naruto suddenly appear tied up with wide eyes*

Everyone: *lets out a sigh of relief and keeps their weapons*

Sasuke and Naruto: *look at each other with fire in their eyes* DIE!

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Hirome and Audrey: *look at each other and nod*

Hirome: *pushes Sasuke forward*\

Audrey: * pushes Naruto forward*

*Sasuke and Naruto kiss wide-eyed for 10 long seconds*

Shikamaru: *stares wide-eyed* Well, I'd better tell Itachi-san that Sasuke found a boyfriend.

Naruto and Sasuke: *pulls away wide-eyed at Shikamaru* WE ARE NOT DATING! *blushing*

Hirome, Audrey and Shikamaru: Sure you aren't *rolls eyes*

Japan: *whips out camera* May I take a picture?

Hirome: *looks horrifically at Japan* J-japan!

Naruto and Sasuke: *blushes harder* NO!

Audrey: *sends them away* Well that was interesting! Nya~! *laughs a little*

Hirome: *stares at the spot where they vanished* Hm…. I hope you returned them to their proper places.

Audrey: *Indigant* Of course! Nya~!

*Konoha*

Naruto: *hanging from post* GET ME DOWN! DATTEBAYO!

*Madara's lair*

Madara: *stares up* Sasuke what are you doing up there?

Sasuke: *hung from a giant bone and glares down at Madara* I got transported from another damned world again!

Madara: *looks at Sasuke* Oh? *crosses arms*

Sasuke: Yeah and Hirome is there.

Madara: Which world is that?

Sasuke: How should I know? But all I know is that Hirome called one of the men there "Japan", whatever that is.

Madara: *gets Sasuke down and turns around grinning evily behind is mask* Thank you Sasuke.

*back to the Hetalia universe*

Hirome: Well that's all the reviews!

Countries and Shikamaru: THAT'S IT!?

Audrey: *shrugs* Oh well! We'll have more the next time since we have Greece and Shikamaru! Nya~!

Hirome: And it's summer vacation~!

Audrey: So we'll see all of you guys next time~!

Hirome: Bye! Please review, follow and favourite it really helps Mistress S.I.N1146 a lot! Oh and she does not own Naruto or Hetalia in any way!

*light fades*

Countries: Wait, S.I.N1146 is a SHE?!

**Yep well that's it! I hope you liked it! By the way, I'll be showing up from time to time so I'll tell you guys when so you guys can truth or dare me. I like England if you haven't noticed. :3 Oh and in one of chapters I plan on putting one of my friend's OC that's also in one of my stories Orochimaru's mistakened summoning. I'll tell you when so that you can truth or dare them because I won't mention her or other Ocs of mine appearances.**

**Here's the list of the Ocs I want to appear and some of their traits:**

**Satashi Shouri: Ditzy and Happy-go-lucky, loves France and her boyfriend is Tobi.**

**Nai Sueshijuu: Quiet and blunt, likes Germany and Austria and her boyfriend is Itachi**

**Xiomara Mioduszewsi: A little foul-mouthed and daring, likes Canada and her boyfriend is Sasori**

**Kamiko Suzuki: ill-tempered and tsundere, doesn't watch Hetalia and her boyfriend is Deidara**

**And here's our hosts bio:**

**Audrey: Indescribable, likes Canada and sugar**

**Hirome Uchiha: Kind and sweet, likes everyone and her boyfriend is Kisame**

**So that's it! I'll be appearing in the next chappy so bring on all your truth or dares, doods! And sorry for the long wait!**


End file.
